Fractures
by yokainomiko
Summary: Maka used to be a scythe, Kid's scythe. Theme #12 Tsubaki pays attention. That's all it is really. 30 Drabble Challenge SoMa KidMaka (one-sided)
1. Theme 1: Beginning

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #1 Beginning  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), Maka Albarn  
Genre: General/Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: Sometimes, in order for something to begin, something else has to end.  
Word Count: 571  
Notes: I know Maka's mom doesn't have an official name, but if I call her Kami, people will know who I'm talking about. The wonder of fandom... Pre-series. Scythe!Maka Partial-AU

* * *

_Papa we match!_

Spirit looked at a photo of him grinning with a four year old Maka with both of their arms out with matching blades.

He sighed as he remembers.

_Papa! I'm going to be Shinigami-sama's son's scythe just like how you're Shinigami-sama's scythe!_

He had been terrified when the news reached him that somehow, someone had gotten into Maka's school and taken her away. His wife and the others with soul perception couldn't see her soul anywhere.

Only a witch could hide Maka's soul. But only an insider could take her away without anyone noticing.

_I love you Papa~! I'm going to be the best scythe ever! Even better than Papa! And you're the best!_

It was a week before they could find her. Shinigami-sama said to bring the witch in, but the moment they tracked her down, Kami gave her orders and a weapon obeys his meister. Not that he really wanted to do anything other than kill that wretched woman anyway.

Maka had been asleep when they brought her back. And she still hadn't woken up.

_Papa! Death the Kid and I decided that I should keep my hair in pigtails all the time because it's more symmetric! I have to make my meister happy, right?_

It took years off his life and Kami wasn't talking to anyone. She just sat next to Maka's bed with her soul perception activated watching the tiny little wings of their daughter's soul flutter.

_Kid said he's going to go to Shibusen too so that we can be a pair just like Papa and Mama! Only I'm going to be Papa!_

"Ah, Death Scythe."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama?" Spirit replied.

"She's waking up."

"Oh, that's nice." A pause. "Maka?!"

"Yes, go home. Kid's worried too."

Spirit went home as quickly as he could. He burst into his daughter's room to find his wife pale and silent.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Maka?" he breathed out. So happy that she was even speaking.

"When do I get to go back to school?"

"Oh, it'll be a few days at least." He resisted the urge to sweep his lovely child into his arms.

"Boo. That stinks, Papa. I want to become a meister as soon as possible!"

Blink. Process. Respond.

"A meister?"

"Yup! I'm going to be the best meister ever! Even better than Mama, right?"

"R-right, that's right, Maka." Kami replied. Her first words since she apologized for not following orders. "A better meister than me."

Maka grinned and Spirit's soul wobbled. "I hope that I can find a scythe weapon so I can be a scythe meister! Then I can make a death scythe for Shinigami-sama!"

Spirit forced himself to smile. "Oh? What about Kid?"

"Kid?" she asked, tilting her head. "Who's that?"

_I'm so happy to be a scythe! They're the best weapons, right?_

Spirit kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She nodded happily. "Okay! Then I'll get better faster!"

Kami looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could, Spirit cut her off. "I'm going to go out for a bit. Don't wait up."

Spirit turned around and walked. He walked and walked until he just… stopped. Across the street some lightly dressed women yelled. "Hi there~ would you like something to drink?"

He shrugged and entered Chupa Cabra's.

_Why would I want to be a meister like Mama? I want to be just like you, Papa._

* * *

Author Notes: This is a 30 Drabble Challenge that I'm slowly getting through. At the moment I'm on Theme #17 on AO3, so I thought it was a good time to start putting it on this site. It should be updated twice a week on Tuesdays and Fridays.


	2. Theme 2: Accusation

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #2 Accusation  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: Spirit likes drinking. It helps him forget.  
Word Count: 520  
Notes: Still pre-series. Scythe!Maka Partial-AU

* * *

Spirit is drunk again.

He's not quite sure how it happens. One moment he's hanging out with Shinigami-sama. The next he remembers that his daughter isn't a scythe anymore.

And then the next next he's stumbling around with his arm wrapped around a lovely lady.

The doctors say that it might only be temporary. That Maka might regain her memories and everything will go back to the way it was. But it might not.

No one knows what happened those days that she was locked in a witch's laboratory. They do all sorts of experiments. Can the weapon part of her just… just be gone?

Spirit doesn't like to think about it.

He likes to think about soft curves and a smooth drink.

What could they do? Maka thinks she's a meister. She has the ability so they transferred her to the other school and pretend that she's always been a meister.

Maka already knew all of the students in her class anyway from when she was looking for a meister before Kid wanted to enroll.

The day she gushed about that boy Black*Star for the first time in a while, Spirit woke-up on a park bench with his hands secured around two well-endowed women.

Shinigami-sama isn't pleased. Scythes are rare and he really wanted Maka to be his son's weapon.

Even behind his mask, Spirit sees the blame in his eyes for killing the witch that did it.

He disproves of the drinking too, but there's nothing Shinigami-sama can do about that either.

A nice flirty giggle captures his attention and he smiles dopily under the influence.

Death the Kid took it badly. Maka forgot everything that had to do with her being a weapon, including her future meister.

His appreciation of symmetry has become an obsession and he can't leave his house because there are too many things to measure. He can barely leave his room because most of the things in the house are unsymmetrical and he can't reach them.

This too, Spirit knows Shinigami-sama blames him for. But Spirit will always be forgiven because while he is Spirit, he is also Death Scythe. And the only one for the foreseeable future too.

So he drinks. He drinks and he dances and he touches and he forgets.

It's better this way.

He stumbles home and tries to greet his precious, precious daughter.

"Maaakkkaaaa~! Papa loves you! Give Papa a hug!" he calls out.

Maka runs into the entryway of the house and sticks out her tongue. "No!"

Spirit sobers. "What? Why not? Don't you love Papa?"

Maka looks unsure for a moment. "I do… I love Papa!"

Spirit opens his arms for a hug and bends down.

She takes one step towards him before stepping back and shaking her head. "No!" she yells again. "You don't love Mama!"

He freezes. "What did you say?"

"If you loved Mama you wouldn't be spending so much time with the other people's mamas!"

And the looks she gives him _burns_ and Spirit knows that this accusation hurts more than any of the others.

So he drinks and tries to forget.

* * *

I thought about it and decided to do two at once to start this off. See you Friday.


	3. Theme 4: Snowflake

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #4 Snowflake  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Another day of Kid hating his weapons' uneven assets. Maka tries to remind him why it shouldn't matter.  
Word Count: 609  
Notes: Sometimes the themes go out of order. But I'll get to them all.

* * *

"I just can't take it anymore!" Death the Kid yelled just after school outside Shibusen. "The two of you are just going to have to have surgery. It's not right that your breasts are the wrong size!"

Liz smacked Kid. "How dare you! It's bad enough that you always have to grope us and complain about me being smaller than my sister, but I'm not going to get implants!"

Patty giggled and started drawing on the sidewalk with chalk while singing, "Fake boobs~ fake boobs~"

"Don't be so overdramatic, Liz. Patty will be having surgery too. I have to make sure that you have matching incision scars and fake versus natural doesn't look the same no matter whether the bra size is the same or not."

Liz smacked him again. "Pervert!"

"Thank you Liz for making the handprints symmetric!"

"Grawrt!"

Patty stood up and patted chalk off her knees. "All done!"

"Patty! We're going shopping! C'mon!"

"Yay~! Shopping~ shopping~"

The two sisters ran off as Kid tried to measure the gap between the finger markings on his face with the help of a mirror.

"You okay, Kid?"

"Ah, Maka. Yes, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern."

She tugged the mirror from his hands and smiled. "Glad to hear it. You're not really going to make Liz and Patty get breast surgery are you?"

"Well I was considering it. Liz is just too small!" Kid emphatically replied.

Maka tried to subtly look at her own chest, but failed.

He smiled. "Don't worry. It's not that I think women need to have a certain size. You're wonderful as you are."

She blushed. "Then why do they have to have surgery because Liz has a smaller chest?"

"Because they don't match! Matching is important! Why can't they be exactly the same?"

"Well," Maka started, rocking on her heels in place. "I remember that Mama once told me that people are like snowflakes. No two are exactly the same. Even identical twins will have different personalities, right?"

"That's true. But when things could be perfect I just don't know what else to do but chase perfection."

"That's silly. And perfection is overrated. After all, Soul and I are compatible in our incompatibility."

"Yes, but don't you ever wish for that perfect fit? The partner that was made for you because you two are two pieces of the same soul?"

"Hmm… That sounds nice." Maka finally replied. "But I don't think that normal people are likely to find something like that."

Kid laughed softly. "Yes, but how normal are we anyway?"

Maka giggled. "Too true."

They stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Maka?"

"Yes, Kid?"

"What do you remember from that lesson with your mother about snowflakes?"

"Uhm…" She frowned. "There was a friend who was having trouble with something because it wasn't perfect. His weapon wasn't what he wanted or something. And I was having trouble too because I couldn't make my pigtails perfectly even so Mama pulled us aside and said that no two snowflakes are the same."

Kid smiled encouragingly. "Do you remember who that friend was?" he asked, remembering the weapon partner he almost had and what could have been with the young woman in front of him.

"No," Maka shook her head. "I don't remember at all. He was very important to me though…"

She noticed how disappointed he seemed and looked down before flushing. "Oh wow. Those stick figures are pretty… explicit…"

Kid followed her gaze and blushed as well. "I suppose I must appreciate that Patty made the man and women symmetrical."

"I'm going to go get Sid-sensei to find someone to clean this up."

"Good idea."

* * *

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews I've received so far! I didn't really expect anyone to be reading this. Please continue to give me any comments that you have. I'd love to discuss your thoughts on how I portray things too. See you Tuesday!


	4. Theme 3: Restless

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #3 Restless  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Blair  
Genre: Drama/Introspective  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Maka has trouble sleeping lately. Things start to unravel.  
Word Count: 457

* * *

Maka has trouble sleeping. It's not anything new.

She lies awake and feels like something is missing. But what?

Soul is a death scythe. He didn't manage to steal Justin's record, but he's a traitor anyway so Soul's the real winner.

Blair cut down on waking Soul up with nosebleeds.

Papa has cut down on the drinking, much to Chupa Cabra's chagrin. The manager of the bar follows Maka around town, begging her to encourage her father to return to his womanizing ways.

Mama has been sending more postcards lately and they actually talked on the phone last night.

But it wasn't enough. Something was wrong in her very soul and it keeps her from sleeping and forces her to toss and turn and worry.

What is she doing wrong? Why don't things feel right?

Maka has always had trouble with restlessness, but it's been worse lately.

Ever since that conversation about snowflakes with Kid and accepting that people are all different.

For some reason remembering that part of her childhood when she couldn't get her pigtails to be perfectly even seems important.

Like she wasn't going for evenness but something else.

But there are a lot of things like that in Maka's childhood.

She can't remember her classes at all from her first few years of school and for some reason she feels like she had a crush on Black*Star twice and once is already hard enough to believe.

There are these gaps that she can't help but feel like are related to this uneasiness inside of her.

It wasn't that big of a deal before, but as she sleeps less she gets crankier and yells at Soul more and resonates more poorly.

Maka loves being Soul's partner; she's just tired of always having to keep him in line and how he can't seem to tell when she's being unreasonable or not in her demands. They're partners. She can't do everything.

When she's really tired she thinks it's her fault Papa started cheating. That one has to be unreasonable.

Finally when she can't take it anymore, Maka gets up and asks Blair to cast a spell to help her sleep.

Blair always looks at her pityingly when she does, but sleep is important if she wants to be a top meister. And she's always wanted to be the best meister ever. Even if that sometimes rings false.

All of those warnings about strange side effects are probably nonsense anyway.

The next morning, Maka wakes up with her face in a shredded pillow on a torn mattress and she starts crying for no reason.

Soul runs in freaking out. Blair tells him to hold her, and he does, but it doesn't comfort her the way it should.

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas all! Thanks for the reviews and follows. I appreciate it.


	5. Theme 5: Haze

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #5 Haze  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Death the Kid, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama/Introspective  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: Kid remembers. Maka doesn't.  
Word Count: 331

* * *

The loss of Maka hurt more than Death the Kid can even remember. It doesn't even matter that it happened ten years ago. Even now, Kid suffers from it.

When they lost her, he could feel her pain. Neither of them was very old, and their pain thresholds were awful. Used to their instinct to stay together, Kid resonated with her even after she started being hurt. One of the benefits of being a shinigami was that he wasn't resisted by distance when resonating with his weapon partner.

It helped Kami narrow down her location, but before they could find Maka there had been a sharp pain. It knocked him unconscious and when he woke up, Kid couldn't feel her anymore.

Not her location and not her soul.

It was like his partner didn't exist anymore. He was terrified that she was dead. No one mentioned the possibility, but young as he was, Death the Kid was a shinigami. Death was in his very name. He locked himself up and tried and tried to reach out to her with no success.

Luckily, Maka's family found her. Unluckily, she didn't remember him and she wasn't a weapon anymore.

His mind broke a little from learning that. She lay in her bed right next to him, but her soul felt completely different and didn't accept him at all.

Kid knows that his obsession with symmetry is a direct result of his inability to handle the lack of support of his soul mate.

His father wanted to force the issue, but when he tried to bring up things they both should remember her head and his heart would ache.

Eventually he gave up.

But when he finally decided to enroll at Shibusen, her soul felt more like the soul he was used to than it had the last time he'd seen her.

Hopefully the haze around her mind and being will fade completely soon and he can recover from losing her with her return.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is a bit late! I went to bed earlier last night, but still overslept this morning and haven't been on my computer until now. I very much appreciate all the attention this story has gotten so far, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts about it! Have a nice day.


	6. Theme 7: Formal

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #7 Formal  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Death the Kid, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: Maka thinks she should be horrible at dancing, but she keeps dreaming that she's not.  
Word Count: 676  
Notes: I wrote Theme #6 way down the line, but it'll show up eventually.

* * *

Maka doesn't know how to dance, or at least she shouldn't. But she dreams of dancing. Of taking lessons with a boy with no face.

She never dances as well with Soul as she does in her dreams.

Her mood has been bad lately since the pillow incident so Papa takes her to a formal party Shinigami-sama throws for the Death Scythes.

Soul is also invited, but he declined months ago.

Maka's okay with that though. It's kind of fun being Papa's plus one. And Papa promises that Maka has to approve everyone he dances with.

Watching Papa dance with Nygus-san was so fun! Especially when Sid-sensei got mad and dragged Papa away for a "chat."

Maka can almost forget why Papa brought her in the first place. Only almost, because she keeps remembering dance lessons and an unwavering happiness.

If only she could figure out if the dreams are a memory or just dreams.

"8 pennies for your thoughts?"

"Hm?" Maka blinks and notices Death the Kid in front of her.

"Oh! Kid-kun! I didn't notice you there!"

"I assumed as much. Would you mind sharing what you were thinking about with me?"

Maka giggles at his formal speech. "Oh, nothing so serious! I was just thinking about how I'm a much better dancer in my dreams than I am when I'm awake."

Kid gives her a half smile. "Well, not to sound cliché, but perhaps you merely need a better dance partner."

"I don't think I could ever dance like you do with Liz and Patty!" She looks around the room. "Where _are_ Liz and Patty, anyway?"

"Neither of them are Death Scythes, so I chose not to bring them. It saves me the suffering of ensuring their outfits are perfect and precise." Kid snootily replies.

Maka tries not to laugh.

Kid coughs into his hand. "So may I have this dance?"

Maka holds out her hand. "Sure!"

He twirls her and almost immediately she steps on his foot.

"Sorry!"

"Do not worry about it." He smiles softly at her and she blushes.

They dance slower than the actual tempo of the music at first, but gradually work their way into matching the other pairs around them.

When Maka notices how well they're dancing, she stumbles a bit.

"Don't feel self-conscious, focus on me."

The words sound achingly familiar to her.

Kid continues, "Have I mentioned how lovely you look this evening?"

"No, but thank you." Maka smiles nervously. "What are Liz and Patty up to?"

"Oh, their usual mischief. I have taken your advice into consideration and they are both taking advantage of my kindness while it lasts."

"Haha, it must be hard having two partners instead of just one."

Kid laughs wryly. "Sometimes. But if there weren't two I would never be able to be a meister. But did you know this morning…"

Maka can't help but think of her dreams.

"Maka?"

This all feels so familiar. And she's a much better dancer at this formal event than she's ever been in Soul's soul room.

"Maka?"

And she feels like Kid should only have one weapon. That two shouldn't be necessary for some reason.

"Maka!"

Startled Maka lets go of Kid and stops moving. "Kid-kun? What is it?"

"Maka, you completely ignored me for quite some time. Are you alright?"

"Kid-kun?" Maka asks instead of answering his question. "Did we ever take dance lessons together?"

He freezes. His eyes are wide and he grabs her shoulders to look directly at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"This all feels very familiar. But we were smaller. Never mind. That's impossible. We didn't meet until you started at Shibusen a few years ago."

Kid looks very disappointed. Maka knows that she answered his question wrong.

"Kid-kun? _Did_ we meet before you started at Shibusen?" she finally asks him.

Her head is hurting from trying to remember. Before he can reply, Spirit swoops in with his Papa-radar and takes her home.

That night Maka shreds another pillow in her sleep and swears off formal events.

* * *

Happy New Year! One of my resolutions is to write more regularly, so let's try to keep this schedule going for as long as I can :D Next update's on Friday. As always, let me know what's going through your head after you read this. I'll catch up on review replies today.


	7. Theme 8: Companion

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #8 Companion  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Soul/Maka  
Genre: Drama/Romance (somewhat)  
Summary: Maka seems distant lately and Soul worries about being replaced.  
Word Count: 431

* * *

Soul has no idea what's going on with Maka anymore.

She's been distant and spending a ton of time with Stein. _Stein_, the guy who literally has a screw loose.

And she's distant too. Lately when they resonate it feels like her soul is squirming to get away, but it settles down instantly during group resonance exercises with Death the Kid and Black*Star.

Soul's worries that maybe she has a crush on one of them. That would be awful. For reasons he doesn't want to go into.

Black*Star thinks it's her period, but Soul knows what hormonal!Maka is like and this is different.

Worse somehow, even though she's not yelling at him as much.

Soul wishes that she would confide in him more.

He still doesn't know why Maka was crying that morning weeks ago or how her pillows keep getting shredded.

His first thought was a witch attack, but everyone, even Death Scythe, insists that Maka is safe.

Soul doubts it. If Maka is safe and fine or whatever, she would be acting more Maka-like.

Soul doesn't know this Maka. And shouldn't he?

Isn't he her weapon? Her partner? Her companion through thick and thin? Her maybe future romantic prospect?

Isn't he at least her friend?

"Hey, Maka?" Soul finally asks as she cooks dinner.

"Yes, Soul? If you're going to complain about my pick for dinner, don't bother."

The hint of old Maka in her voice comforts him.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right? Like if anyone was bullying you to stop being my meister or something?"

Maka laughs and the sound gives him a warmth deep in his stomach.

"Who would bully _me_?" She tip-toes and ruffles Soul's carefully messy hair. "So silly."

"I'm serious, Maka!"

She smiles brightly.

"Soul. You're my weapon. I'm sure even if I didn't say anything you'd know something was up."

"Yeah, but—"

"But of course I'll tell you. We're partners, right?"

Maka sounds so sure, but Soul isn't comforted at all.

"You're not looking for a new weapon, either?" he reluctantly asks.

He would do anything for Maka, but these days he feels like she doesn't want him to.

"I've never seen you so insecure!" Maka giggles. "Geez, Soul. Don't worry so much. I promise you that you'll be my only weapon partner."

That's good enough, Soul supposes.

She says nothing's wrong, so he'll just have to wait for her to get over whatever this is. He'll never leave her.

And it's not like Maka's a weapon or a witch or anything. So hopefully she'll never leave him.

* * *

But the readers know better, right? Ah, if you want even more drama (since things are kind of slow at the moment) you'll enjoy the next part. So, see you Tuesday! :P


	8. Theme 9: Move

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #9 Move  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Shinigami-sama (Death), Death the Kid, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Shinigami-sama has had enough of this silly stalemate.  
Word Count: 445

* * *

Everything is in a strange stasis.

The events from ten years ago are finally unraveling and when it's done the relationship between Kid and Maka can finally move forward again.

Shinigami isn't sure how long this will take though.

Stein reports on nightmares, shredded pillows, and strange pills that suppress Maka's weapon side. He does it for Maka's sake.

Maka Albarn.

She is the chess piece causing all of this confusion and creating this stalemate in the first place.

When she was born, there was no question that she was made for his son.

She could fully transform by three and resonated with Kid in her dreams even before then.

Such a perfectly matched pair would be powerful beyond belief. A shinigami and the weapon created just for him.

And who knew? With such a strong bond, she might even wind up immortal like Excalibur, only without the insanity from the loss of her meister.

Shinigami had plans. He wanted the pair to truly destroy Asura when they were older and to be able to retire in peace. Maybe they would even be able to break the seals that glue his soul to Death City.

But then that witch ruined everything and Kami's unusual hot headedness prevented an easy fix.

All they could do was wait.

But Meister Maka is remarkable in ways no one expected. It surprised everyone when she managed to resonate so strongly with anyone other than Kid. It surprised no one that she works so well with a scythe.

Their natures will always be similar on a biological level. The problem is that Maka is becoming a weapon again and no one knows how to handle it.

Much like Kid did, Soul will fall apart without Maka, but she can't be a weapon to one person and a meister to another. It doesn't work like that.

So people are putting off making a decision. For every step she takes to return to her old self, Stein and Death Scythe take measures to push her backwards.

Death Scythe with his interference whenever she starts to remember anything, and Stein with his pills that make it harder for weapons to maintain their weapon forms.

It's like a chess game where the opponent keeps calling check over and over. The game is basically over, but until checkmate occurs, you just keep prolonging the inevitable.

Shinigami is tired of waiting. Asura is already loose. He _can't_ wait.

Even if it makes him unpopular, the game needs to end so that they can all move on.

Shinigami fingers the marriage contract for Kid and Maka signed days after their compatibility was discovered.

Things _will_ change soon.

* * *

Every fic needs some sort of chess metaphor :P But yeah, sorry for no update last week. I went on a trip and well, forgot to do it... But this part shows off what the latest drama is in this fic and basically the engagement will power the rest of the events of this fic (even though it's not going to be talked about non-stop)


	9. Theme 10: Silver

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #10 Silver  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Patty Thompson, one-sided Kid/Maka  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Patty dreams in color.  
Word Count: 188

* * *

Patty likes to dream in colors.

Her favorite dreams are yellow. They're bright and happy, filled with suns and giraffes and the feeling of home.

Her least liked dreams are gray. They're dull and lifeless and swallow all of the other colors.

Those dreams are about New York. Patty knows that she'll never erase the gray in her, but she still tries to fight it with the red and the yellow.

Red is action, quick anger, passion, and a lack of thinking. Red is easy.

But lately, Patty dreams of silver.

It's kind of like gray. It hides the other colors and makes Patty very sad. But it's also bright and shiny and warm.

It's not cold like gray.

Patty doesn't like the silver. She's pretty sure it means change.

Change is dangerous.

During the day she watches Kid stare at Maka and all she can see is silver silver silver.

So she gets mad and draws and does anything to try to make the silver go away.

For now it's working, but in her dreams, the silver always wins in the end.

Patty hates that silver scythe.

* * *

Lol, in terms of order it'd probably be more epic to have this before #9 Move, but the order is the order. I tried to use the themes in the proper order when I could... Lots of response to last chapter. Thanks! I'll be replying to reviews shortly :O

In general, I think that happy go lucky characters hide a darkness inside of them and between KHR and Soul Eater, I think that canon lets me run with that pretty easily. When possible, I try to mention the non-happy sides of characters like Patty and Shinigami.


	10. Theme 11: Prepared

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #11 Prepared  
Pairing/Character(s): Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Soul Eater, Shinigami  
Genre: Drama/Humor (somewhat)  
Summary: Spirit didn't plan on this.  
Word Count: 225

* * *

Spirit Albarn was not a thinker, that's why both of his human meisters were basically geniuses in academics.

However, he tried to plan for certain things like eventual retirement and that one day his wonderful daughter will marry an inferior man and then his existence will have no meaning.

The idea of grandchildren _would_ cheer him up, but he knows how babies are made and he doesn't want to think about it.

Spirit had been doing a great job of not thinking about it, and somehow deluded himself into thinking he was prepared for anything.

Too bad he was totally wrong.

It had been too long. Spirit had almost forgotten that his wonderful little meister was once a wonderful little scythe.

When Stein showed him evidence that Maka was a "latent" weapon, he had been shocked, euphoric, and then terrified again.

Would her memories come back? Would she still wield Soul? Who would train _her_?

And then Spirit remembered something he shouldn't have forgotten. Maka was engaged. _Is_ engaged.

After panicking for a while, Spirit decided to let it go. No one had said anything and since Maka was falling in love with Soul, Shinigami-sama might've decided to just forget about it.

Then Shinigami-sama called him in and told him he had to find Kami so that they could start planning an engagement party.

Crap.

* * *

I hope this made people at least smile a little while reading this.


	11. Theme 12: Knowledge

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #12 Knowledge  
Pairing/Character(s): Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, SoulxMaka, KidxMaka  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Tsubaki pays attention. That's all it is really.  
Word Count: 456  
Notes: This is when things start getting more AU. I feel like there isn't anything really known about Maka's mom anyway, and I like to come up with reasons why Maka can weild Tsubaki.

* * *

Tsubaki is always learning things. Sometimes it's small things like Maka always has to do her pigtails eight times every morning in an attempt to get them even before she gives up. Sometimes it's huge stuff like the loss of someone important to him is what caused Death the Kid's neuroses.

Some of the things she learns are not as new to her as some would think. Things like her inherent perversion and that Soul and Maka would never last as a couple.

Don't get her wrong. Tsubaki sincerely thinks that Soul and Maka would make a wonderful couple. Their differences balance each other's souls much like the relationship between her and Black*Star and no it is not a parent-child relationship. Shut up.

The problem is that Maka and Soul are damaged. And while Maka can heal Soul just by wielding him and letting him love her in his own awkward way, Soul can't fix Maka.

He doesn't get it. Maka doesn't think he'll cheat on her. She thinks she might cheat on him, and be like her father. Soul thinks it's a distrust of men and trust issues, but that's just Maka's defense to protect the truth.

The question is why is Maka so unconfident that she can stay loyal to Soul.

Tsubaki knows this answer. The Nakatsukasa weapons were originally wielded by Hoshizora meisters. Eventually the clans split into the Hoshi and Sora clans and the Nakatsukasa's stayed connected to the latter.

Tsubaki remembers the hope that the next meister of the Sora clan would be born and wield _her_. But the baby was a weapon like her father. She was immediately engaged to her soul mate and that was the end of that. Tsubaki would have to go to Shibusen to find a meister. It was pure luck that she chose the last scion of the Hoshi clan, but she thanks the gods sincerely for giving her Black*Star.

The only reason why this is important is because Kami Albarn was a Sora and is one again.

When Tsubaki figured that out, it was easy to understand why Maka is broken. But why is she a meister and what happened to her soul mate?

Tsubaki quietly wondered this for months until Shinigami-sama's son appeared at Shibusen and Maka's growth started accelerating at a suspicious rate.

The first time she sensed Maka's soul reach for Kid's, she knew Soul would never have a chance. But she said nothing and hoped she was wrong.

When Maka shows up on her doorstep and kicks Black*Star out to cry about a mystery fiancé, Tsubaki holds her and wonders when everyone will learn what she knows and feels relieved that the burden of her knowledge will soon be lifted.


End file.
